


Happy Birthday, Even Though it's Not My Birthday

by Masterless



Series: Martino the Drunk, Horny Bitch [3]
Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Drinking, Half a blow job, Like, M/M, Talk of sex, Vomiting tw, drunk, supportive boyfriend, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterless/pseuds/Masterless
Summary: Martino was tired. He was tired of Gio whining about Eva, of parties, of smoking weed in bath tubes, and finally, not being able to touch his boyfriend. Nico was upstairs hanging out with some of his friends, and Martino was downstairs, tucked away in the bath again while the boys talked about girls and the Argentinian. It was Fede’s birthday again, almost a whole year since he met Nico. Martino was well into his fifth beer, listening disinterestedly as Luchino explained yet another attempt at having sex.





	Happy Birthday, Even Though it's Not My Birthday

Martino was tired. He was tired of Gio whining about Eva, of parties, of smoking weed in bath tubes, and finally, not being able to touch his boyfriend. Nico was upstairs hanging out with some of his friends, and Martino was downstairs, tucked away in the bath again while the boys talked about girls and the Argentinian. It was Fede’s birthday again, almost a whole year since he met Nico. Martino was well into his fifth beer, listening disinterestedly as Luchino explained yet another attempt at having sex. He had gotten pretty far this time, but the girl ended up changing her mind before they were fully naked.

“Man, that sucks!” Elia said, leaning his head back and taking a drag of their joint. “What did you do?”

“I put my pants back on, what was I supposed to do?” Luca shrugged. “She wasn’t into it, I wasn’t going to force her.”

“Good,” Gio said. “That’s a proper gentleman.”

“Who would you hook up with here if you could?” Elia asked, looking around.

“The Argentinian,” Luca laughed. “Who else?”

“Gio?” Elia asked.

He was quiet for a moment, looking down at his hands. “Eva.”

Martino rolled his eyes, managing to roll his entire head at the same time, quite drunk.

“Ah, of course,” Elia said, also rolling his eyes. “Martino?”

“Hmm?” Martino looked over at him, eyes half lidded.

“Who would you hook up with here if you could?”

“Nico.”

Luca and Gio laughed, and Elia nodded, rolling his eyes again. “Sì, but, if you could sleep with any other guy, who would it be?”

“Nico.” Martino smiled. “He’s so cute.”

“Ah, he’s drunk,” Gio cackled. “How much have you had to drink?”

Martino shook his head, frowning. “ ‘m not drunk, I’m fine.” He touched he end of his nose with the pointer finger from both hands. “See? Not drunk.”

“That doesn’t mean anything, bro,” Luca said, laughing.

“There’s no one else you’d sleep with here?” Gio asked.

“No.” Martino smiled, snuggling down in his seat. “I love my boyfriend and he loves me. I wouldn’t throw that away for a cheap one night stand.”

Elia nodded, impressed. “Cool.”

“But…” Luca smiled. “If you had to pick one of us, who would it be?”

“One of you?” Martino looked around the group, and they each smiled at him in turn. “Probably….” He shrugged, smiling. “Nico.”

They laughed, Elia holding his stomach as Gio bent over double.

“Okay, but seriously,” Luca said. “One of us, in this universe, Nico doesn’t exist. Or, you haven’t met him yet. Which one of us?”

Martino rolled his eyes. “Christ, Luca, you’re so fucking horny. Okay.” He sighed, seriously considering all three boys. “Gio.”

Gio laughed, holding out his hand for a high five. “Glad I’m your first pick.”

“It’s because I’ve known you longest,” Martino said, slapping his hand. “And I think you’d be the nicest the next morning.”

Luca and Elia laughed as Gio nodded his head. “I would be.”

“Okay, then who?” Elia asked.

“Mmmm.” Martino looked between Elia and Luca. “Elia.”

“What?” Luca asked. “Why does no one want to fuck me?”

“Because you’re desperate.” Martino patted him on the shoulder. “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t have fucked you even if you weren’t.”

“Why not?” Luca asked.

“You’re too short.” Martino leaned back as Gio and Elia broke down, cackling and leaning against each other. “What?”

“He’s too short?” Gio repeated through tears of laughter.

“Sì. I don’t see why it’s so funny?”

“Bro, you are so drunk.” Elia wiped a tear from his eye.

“Whatever.”

There was a knock at the door. 

“Occupied!” they all yelled.

The door opened anyway, and a very drunk girl stumbled in and started vomiting in the sink.

They all groaned and quickly vacated the room, going into one of the bedrooms off the hallway. It was sparsely furnished and looked like a guest room, and Elia jumped onto the bed, laughing as he bounced off and onto the floor. Gio sat down, laying back to put his head on a pillow. Luca laid on the floor. Martino shook his head.

“I’m going to get some more beer,” he said, making his way back out.

“Grazie!” Gio called after him.

Martino made his way up to the terrace where the main party was going on, the music thumping in his chest. He stumbled up the last few steps, catching himself on the banister, laughing quietly to himself. He found the fridge empty, but he knew there was a bar somewhere around there. It was new, now that Fede was of age to buy alcohol. She had specifically hired a bartender for the party. He made his way over, smiling and waving at some people.

“How can I help you?”

“Four beers, please,” he said, his words slurring slightly.

The bartender looked him up and down. “No, sorry. You’re drunk, man, I’m not giving you any more.”

“But my friends want more.” Martino leaned against the bar heavily. “Please?”

“Get one of your friends to come order it, man, I’m not giving you any more.”

Martino waved his hand at the man, sighing. “Okay, okay.”

Looking around, he caught sight of Nico, weaving his way through the crowd. He was stopped by Eva, who hugged him tightly, jumping slightly. He laughed, holding her  back. Martino pushed himself from the bar, the music pulling him, drifting through the air, intoxicating. He got to the group of girls right as Eva let go of Nico, so he replaced her arms with his own.

Nico laughed. “Ciao, Marti.” 

“Ciao, Nico.” Martino kissed his neck, nipping gently.

“Okay.” Nico laughed again. “Where’ve you been?”

“Downstairs, with Gio and Elia and Luca.”

“Gio’s here?” Eva asked.

“Sì,” Martino said, turning to face her. “Downstairs.”

“How is he?” She ran a hand through her hair, flipping it behind her shoulder. “Has he said anything about me?”

Martino nodded. “He said if there was anyone at the party he’d hook up with, it would be you.” Why did he say that? Martino shook his head, realising for the first time he might be just a bit drunker than he thought. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s fine,” she said. “He misses me?”

“Sì. A lot.”

“I miss him, too.” 

“Christ,” Martino said. “Then go back to him. I’m tired of hearing Eva-this and Eva-that. Just make yourselves happy and get back together.”

“Martino,” Eva said. “You know we can’t.”

“You hurt when you’re together, you hurt when you’re apart, what is wrong with the both of you?” Martino wanted to hit himself in the face. He needed to stop talking. “I’m tired of the both of you!” He grabbed Nico’s hand and stormed away, dragging his confused boyfriend behind him. 

Back down the stairs, into the flat, into the bathroom. The vomit was gone from the sink, and Martino sat Nico down on the lip of the bath, closing the door behind them.

“Martino?”

He got on his knees in front of Nico and pulled open Nico’s jeans, dragging them as far down as he could. Nico gasped as Martino took him in his mouth, a wet heat surrounding him. He was hard in seconds, all the blood rushing south. He fisted a hand into Martino’s hair, feeling his head bobbing up and down, moaning quietly as Martino swirled his tongue around the head of his dick. Martino took as much as he could into his mouth, reveling in the sounds he was pulling from his boyfriend. Only….

Martino pushed himself away quickly, scrambling to the toilet in the corner. He heard Nico fall backwards into the bath as he vomited, coughing up strings of bile. 

“Martino?” Nico asked.

Martino gagged again, wave after wave of nausea crashing into him. 

Nico, struggling to pull his pants back up, pushed himself out of the bath and went to kneel next to Martino, stroking his back and speaking softly to him. When Martino had stopped puking, Nico zipped up his pants and helped Martino to stand, one arm over his shoulders. 

“Okay,” he chuckled. “I think it’s time to go home.”

“No,” Martino moaned. “I won’ make it on the bus. ’m goin’ to be sick again.”

Turning around quickly, Nico managed to get his boyfriend pointed at the toilet again before he threw up. He continued to pat Martino’s back and head, smiling softly to himself. This definitely wasn’t where he’d expected his life to end up, holding back his boyfriends hair in a friends bathroom, but he was happy. He was much happier than he’d been with Maddalena, despite the situation he was in then. 

Martino’s vomiting turned to dry heaving which eventually turned to the occasional burp, but it seemed that he was done for the time being. 

“Do you know where the boys are?” Nico asked.

“Down the hall, guest room, I think,” Martino mumbled.

“Okay.” Nico planted a kiss on the crown of his head before helping him to stand again. “Let’s go find you somewhere to lay down.”

“You’re too good for me, Nico.” Martino smiled drunkenly at him. “I don’ deserve someone as good as you, ’m so happy you love me.”

“I do,” Nico said, opening the door while trying not to drop his boyfriend. “I love you very much, Martino.” He looked down the hall but Matino was leaning away from him, sending both of them careening into the wall. “Martino!”

Martino laughed as he rubbed his head. “Ow…”

Gio, further down the hall, stuck his head out. “Nico?”

“Can you help me?” Nico called. “He’s drunk.”

“Sì.” Gio came out and wrapped an arm around Martino’s waist while Nico mirrored him on the other side. “Okay, Marti, let’s get you to bed, huh?”

“No,” Martino said, trying to unwrap himself from Gio. “No, I have a boyfrien’, he’s strong an’ he’ll beat you up.”

Gio laughed. “Okay, Marti, I’m not going to try anything, I promise.”

“Okay,” Martino mumbled, letting himself be lead down the hall.

When they got into the room, Elia was falling asleep in the bed, but looked up when the door opened. He stood, pulling the sheets back as Nico and Gio put Martino down.

“I’ll go tell Fede that he’s staying the night,” Gio said. “You staying with him?”

“Sì,” Nico said, sighing and working on removing Martino’s shoes.

“We’ll go with you,” Elia said, nudging Luca to stand.

Nico listened to them leave, smirking at Elia’s hushed, “He’s so drunk!” and Luca’s snickers. He pulled one shoe off but Martino kept pulling his other foot away.

“Marti,” Nico said softly, stroking his boyfriend’s hand. “I need to take your shoes off.”

“Mmmm, I want Nico.”

“I’m right here.”

“No, you just look like him.” Martino rolled over in the bed, pulling the blankets around him. “My Niccolo is at university, he’s getting an education.”

Nico laughed. “University doesn’t start until next weekend, Marti.”

“Oh.” Martino looked over at him. “Nico!”

“Sì?”

“I’m dating a university boy.” He laughed tiredly. “I’m so proud of him.”

Nico managed to get his last shoe off. He stood, toeing his own off before closing the door and turning off the lights. He snuggled in next to Martino, pulling the blankets over them both.

“Nico?” Martino asked, turning to face him.

“Sì, Martino?”

“I’m going to miss you.”

“I’m not going that far away, baby.”

“You’re staying on campus.” He sniffled, tears slowly filling his eyes. “You’re going away, Nico.”

“We’ll text and call every day, and Skype every night, okay?” Nico smiled, gently rubbing his thumb across Martino’s cheek. “Dry your tears, Marti. What happened to horny drunk Martino?”

“He threw up when he tried to give you a blow job,” Martino said, closing his eyes. “Sad drunk Martino is here now.”

“Okay,” Nico whispered, leaning forward and kissing his nose. “Sleep, baby.”

Martino’s breath soon evened out. Nico smiled at him one more time before closing his eyes and falling into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
